Microwave (MW) motion detectors typically employ the Doppler effect for detecting motion by generating and transmitting microwaves of a first frequency, which are then reflected from a moving object with a second frequency, different from the first frequency. The difference between the first and second frequencies may be employed to calculate the speed and direction of the moving object.
Motion detectors based on the Doppler effect suffer from various shortcomings. For example, signals originating from the environment such as, for example, those originating from fluorescent lighting, may interfere with the signals generated by the motion detector and thereby may distort the calculation of the speed and direction of the moving object. Indeed, such interference may even cause false detection of moving objects by the detector, or may create a signal stronger than that of the detector, thereby totally obscuring the motion detection capabilities of the detector.
Furthermore, while motion detectors based on the Doppler effect are effective in detecting motion of an object, they are ineffective in detecting a change in location of an object, where the actual movement of the object was not monitored or detected.
The present invention provides systems and methods for detecting a change in the position of an object which overcome the aforementioned limitations.